


TickleTober Day 6 -- Gang Tickling

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Teasing, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, lee!virgil, ler!logan, ler!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil's been in a certain kind of mood for a number of days, now. It's a shame no one's noticed enough to take advantage of it.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 6 -- Gang Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally 5 minutes with the internet right now so I'm posting this real fast and running lol. Enjoy!

Normally, Virgil was more subtle about his cravings. Bare feet here, reaching for something on a tall shelf there, the occasional provocative remark.

But unfortunately, with how busy everyone in the mind palace had been lately, his more subtle teases seemed to be going unnoticed. And Virgil _ desperately _ needed to be wrecked.

So he got even more drastic.

He ditched the hoodie. He wore shorts. He painted his toenails. He switched to wearing t-shirts and tank tops.

Still nothing.

Taunting remarks. Stretching out and taking up the whole couch, spots exposed. Poking at ribs. Tazing sides. Sneaking up and blowing on ears.

_ Still _ nothing.

By the time they had finished the next video, Virgil was ready to give up. There was no way he was going to ask, so he might as well just go desperate until the mood hopefully faded.

That night, it looked like he was the last one awake in the mind palace. He went around flipping off lights and straightening things out so that Logan wouldn’t be stressed out when he came downstairs in the morning and saw the clutter.

After putting the last few dishes that were left out in the common area in the dishwasher, he plopped down on the couch to rest for a few moments.

Only for a multitude of hands to appear and yank him down into a horizontal position on the cushions. He cried out and fought back until he heard Patton’s giggles through his own swears. He went limp.

“Don’t _ scare _ me like that!” He snapped, glaring at the owners of the hands that had pinned him.

Patton grinned at him from where he’d settled on Virgil’s hips. “Sorry, kiddo! We just thought you could use a little love, is all!”

Virgil furrowed his brow. “What?”

Logan peeked around Patton from the end of the couch where he’d captured Virgil’s feet. “Someone’s been a little tease, lately.”

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat.

Roman loomed above him with an evil smile, moving the grip he had on Virgil’s wrists to one hand. “It’s about time we did something about that, huh?”

Hands started inching towards his spots and Virgil tensed and started squirming, swallowing down his excited giggles.

“Wait wait wait!” He cried.

Patton laughed. “Wait for what?”

Logan pinched one of his toes and made him yelp. “We thought you _ wanted _ this.”

Virgil pressed his lips together, not replying.

Roman leaned down and blew in his ear, making Virgil squeal. “That’s what we thought!”

“Get ready, Virge!” Patton sang. “We’re gonna getcha-getcha-getcha!”

Fingers pinched at his sides, scratched at his armpits, fluttered at his feet. Virgil cried out before collapsing into frantic laughter.

“Ah! The sweetest laughter in all the land, finally it graces my ears!”

“Cootchie-cootchie-coo, Virgey-poo! You’re the cutest, most ticklish thing in the whole world!”

“Tell me, Virgil, on a scale from one to ten, how much does this tickle? What about this? And this?’

The conflicting styles of tickling and teasing had Virgil going absolutely _ insane _. He writhed around as much as he could in the hold the three of them had pinned him in. he laughed, desperate and frantic.

He was being absolutely destroyed and he was loving every _ second _ of it.

It wasn’t until Virgil was wheezing in silent laughter, tears streaming down his face, that the fingers tormenting his body finally slowed to a stop.

Roman bent over and rubbed his nose against Virgil’s. Logan rubbed away the ghost tickles he’d left behind on Virgil’s feet and legs. Patton leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Wanna have a sleepover?” Roman asked.

Virgil let out a tired chuckle. “Sure thing.”

Patton cheered. “Cuddle party!”

He dragged them all up the stairs and they piled into Roman’s room, his bed being the biggest. They all four slept soundly through the night for the first time in days.

And if Virgil got a repeat performance in the morning to make up how long it took for him to get his tickles? He wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come find me on tumblr at august-anon and send me screaming and prompts!


End file.
